Talk and Recharge
by Soniccouples10
Summary: Optimus Prime has been out late not recharging it's up to a certain mech to get him to sleep


It was a dark night in Detroit and in a old factory turned base of the earth bound Autobots a black and a yellow mech is seen in the living room watching TV sitting as if waiting for something or someone. The young cybertronian was waiting for for Optimus Prime the Red and Blue mech wasn't even in the base and it was 2:00 A.M in the morning. " And he says I need a good recharge oh how ironic HE should get a good Recharge too!" Bumblebee mumbled to himself after looking at the time on the TV optics narrowing in both worry and anger " Optimus where are you?" The young 'bot thought starting to get tired until he heard a engine and turned to see a blue and red fire truck pull into the base.

Turning off the TV Bumblebee got off the couch and Walked over to Optimus after the older mech transformed into his bi ped mode. "Where the Frag were you Boss-bot!" he shouted once he got over he was about to continue but was cut off by Prime " Bumblebee what are you doing up so late?" he asked giving a stern look to the young mech in front of him. " Hey you're up late too Prime so don't even go there" Bumblee said pointing a finger (or are they called Servo digits?) at the blue and red mech narrowing his optics . This surprised the young prime the regular pranking and obnoxious young scout was acting the total opposite of himself. " Bee is something bothering you? because this isn't like you" Optimus said as the 'Bot in front of him walked closer to him " I should ask you that Prime cause this is the third time this week you been gone until this time I'm worried about you Optimus you keep telling me to get some recharge but you havent.!" the black and yellow mech said raising his servos in effences,before he could continue his rant a servo covered his mouth and he was met by a pair of blue optics of the blue and red mech.

" Bumblebee if I tell you the reason I have been going out for the pass few nights will it ease your worry and do you promise NOT to scream or shout?" Optimus asked recieving a nod from the scout as a reply then removed his servo from Bumblebee's mouth sighing heavy.

" OK as the Humans say 'time to spill the beans' so spill it boss bot " " OK I'll tell" the truck former said when he sat on the couch with the young scout sitting next to him. " Bumblebee the reason I've been out for the pass few nights is to go meet someone and NO it isn't blackarachinia it's a relative of mine That's the part I don't want you to freak out about" the young prime said looking to the yellow and black mech who by now leaned on the older mech's right shoulder getting tired. " I promise I won't shout or scream" Bumblebee said before covering his mouth making Optimus chuckle alil before he started. " OK I have a brother..that happens to be a desepticon " he said making the young mech on his shoulder optics to widen in shock how could his commander be related to a evil desepticon he just found it hard to believe ( heck I think anyone would) " Th-That's got to be a lie Because I find it hard to believe!" Bee said looking into the optics of his commander. " Believe it Bee" Prime said with a sigh offlining his optics for a brief second then onlined them again while pulling the black and yellow mech into a hug. Optimus prayed that the youngling wouldn't start shouting or screaming. But was kinda surprised when said mech hugged back. " I promise I won't tell the others...But who's the decepticon brother of yours? someone I know? cause if it is I SO apologize" Bumblebee said looking up at the blue optics of his leader who was chuckling at him.

" In order NOT telling but I will say yes it is a decepticon you know and it's OK ..I got to admit I was afraid you'd flip and shout telling EVERYONE I was related to a 'con...Oh Primus am I glad Sentinel isn't here" .The young prime sighed in relief at the last part letting go of Bee and with a small thud landing on his back now laying on the stone couch tiredness catching up to him.

" Umm..Optimus..How are you related to a 'con?" the youngling asked curiousity getting the better of him. Optimus flinched at the question should he answer that? Or should he tell Bumblebee he shouldn't know?.

The young prime's thoughts were cut off feeling some wieght being added on to him and looked to see blue optics looking down on him from Bumblebee who was now sitting cross legged on his chasis. The young autobot looked his leader and father figure in the optics before saying " Why did you hide this whole secret Boss bot?. don't you trust your own friends or something?". " Bee I do trust you guys" Optimus started sitting up causing to fall off im and ontop his lap " But I was afraid if I'd lose your trust if I did tell you and you'd think I was a traitor" he said adverting his gaze from the youngling's. Bee couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had this always been on the older mechs mind? If so why did he think that way? all these thoughts went threw the young 'bot's mind that it made his prossecer hurt.

" Bee? You alright?" The fire tuck asked after said mech put a servo to his helm in pain. " Y-yeah Prime just my CPU about to crash from thinking" Bumblebee said with a yawn.

After hearing the yawn from the scout the young prime got up with Bumblebee in his arms and walked towards the youngling's room. When they were close to the berth room Bumblebee asked looking up at Optimus " You gonna get recharge or are you gonna keep this late night meetings with your brother?"

" Well apparently night time is the only time we can have a chat without fighting and BOTH our teams are in recharge" Prime said setting Bee down on the berth. " OK OK but really Prime YOU need Recharge too..Plus I over heard Doc bot say if he caught you not in recharge again he'll sidate you enough to have you out cold for four cycles" Bumblebee said sitting up on the berth.

Optimus chuckled he thought Ratchet would do something like that " Thanks for the warning Bee...What?" he asked when the black and yellow mech looked at him and he swore he just saw those blue optics get bigger. Then when he saw Bee move over a few inches the fire truck got the message. " you don't believe I won't get recharge after I leave the room don't you?"

" Nope!" the young mech said as the older mech got on the berth next to him. " OK I'll get some recharge now you get some recharge too Bee OK?" Optimus said as he and the young scout layed down within' a few minutes both mechs were in deep recharge. Unknown to the both of them a figure was ease dropping on their comm links and was walking out of the made shift med bay .Ratchet was smirking while heading towards his berth room " About time Optimus told someone about that fraggin' brother of and it took Bumblebee of all mechs to get it out of him." the white and red mech mumbled walking into his room to get some recharge.


End file.
